1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to theft resistant carrying cases, and more particularly to an articles pouch, that may be locked closed and secured to automobile safety belt hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When traveling, motorists often store articles of personal property loosely within the automobile's passenger compartment. Many such items are of some value and at risk of theft when left in a vehicle. While locking the car doors offers some theft deterrence, thieves have been known strike quickly by smashing the window of an unattended car, grabbing a particular item, and rapidly fleeing the scene. In certain parts of the country even occupied vehicles have been the subject of these smash and grab tactics.
While it is possible to deter theft of personal property by stowing property in the trunk, this is not always feasible: Often times the trunk of a car may be full of various items; or a trunk may not exist as is the case with station wagons and vans. In addition, other locations such as the glove compartment or the space under the seats are limited and may be too small to accommodate larger items hidden from view.
Another problem experienced by motorists who transport personal property in vehicles is that, unless the property is stowed properly, it tends to move, slide, or tip over, as a result of the normal motions encountered while driving. Hence, valuable items are often damaged by impact within the vehicle interior caused by routine vehicle motion, or more violent sudden jarring experienced during heavy breaking. In addition, items, such as canisters or boxes containing smaller items or liquids, are likely to spill their contents if tipped.
The prior art reveals a number of devices directed toward solving the aforementioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,759 issued to Bing, discloses an AUTOMOBILE UTILITY BAG consisting of a compartmented utility bag, for stowing articles, that attaches to an automobile interior. The device incorporates a soft, article-protecting compartment liner and is attached by straps having hooks for anchoring the device in place on an automobile seat. However, since installing the device requires an elaborate network of straps, the device is not easily removed. In addition, the device has a large flap of material that covers either the automobile seat or back support cushions, a feature that is likely objectionable to many motorists.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,886, issued to Tucker, discloses a PACKAGE TETHERING DEVICE for use in securing packages, handbags and the like on motor vehicle seats comprising an elongated, cordlike tethering member anchored to a vehicle seat. The device is adjustable and has a pair of ends each incorporating a clamp device for securing a package or other article. The tether, however, is susceptible to tangling, thereby limiting the appeal of such a device. In fact such a device may prove dangerous should the tether become entangle about the driver's legs. In addition, the device merely secures an article and does not shield it from view thereby limiting its effectiveness as a theft deterrent.
A variety of other devices directed generally toward securing carrying cases. Typical among these are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,414, issued to Baum, disclosing a BELT-SUPPORTED CAMERA BAG; U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,026, issued to Dimmick et al., disclosing an APPARATUS FOR LOCKING A CARRYING CASE; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,833, issued to Haxby, disclosing a THEFT RESISTANT PURSE. None of the aforementioned devices, however, are directed toward a theft deterrent carrying case for automobiles that secures articles by attaching to the existing automobile seat belt hardware.
Thus, there exists a need for an automobile carrying case that locks articles within an enclosure and is secured in the passenger compartment by the existing seat-belt hardware. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.